


A Gift From Xanxus (1/1)

by soulless



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless/pseuds/soulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy/dorky birthday fic originally posted to my LJ several weeks ago (on Dino's b-day)<br/>Takes place at some point after the Representative Battle and is a companion fic to An Unexpected Encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Xanxus (1/1)

Dino leaned back in his chair and sighed. Why, on one of the most important days of the year, was he stuck in his office going through a seemingly endless pile of paperwork? He was beginning to think that no one even remembered it was his birthday, with the way everyone in the Cavallone manor was acting. Romario locked him away in his office and forced him to attend to much-neglected paperwork without so much as a, 'happy birthday, boss' or anything.  
  
He was slumped over his desk spacing off and half-asleep when a loud noise at the door startled him, and caused him to knock over a pile of papers he'd been organizing. He was both relieved and surprised when the door flew open and Xanxus sauntered into the room. He paused in front of the Cavallone boss and tossed a neatly wrapped package on the desk.  
  
"Open it," the Varia leader demanded.  
  
Dino blinked in surprise, and then carefully unwrapped the package, wondering what it could be. Better yet, he wondered why Xanxus was even here, on his birthday, with a gift for him? He lifted the lid, and peered into the box. He could hardly believe his eyes. He reached into the box and pulled out a fine leather holster, sized perfectly to fit his whip.  
  
"Xanxus, I... I didn’t expect you to... uh, thank you."  
  
The other man grunted, "You’re the fuckin’ boss of the Cavallone Famiglia." When Dino didn't catch on to what he was saying, he looked down at the blond's hip and snarled, "You carry your weapon in that piece of shit."  
  
"Oh, I see..." he said, half to himself.  _It's not like anyone sees it anyway_ .  
  
He didn't voice that opinion though, for fear of pissing off his lover. He was right. Dino never paid much attention to the finer things the way Xanxus and other Mafia leaders did, unless he was trying to impress Reborn or something. He knew it bothered the Varia boss, but he had no idea the guy actually paid that much attention to how he carried his whip.  
  
The blond ran his fingers over the soft leather. It was hand-crafted, made especially for him, and must have cost a fortune. Not that money mattered to either of them, but he knew this wasn't a gift picked out on a whim. This was a special order from the same shop Xanxus had his gun holster made. The owner of the place was well known for his quality craftsmanship.  
  
What Dino couldn't understand was why he would do this. Gift giving wasn't something the Varia boss normally cared for, so why was the guy here on his birthday with such an elaborate present?  
  
He supposed it could have something to do with the gift he'd bought for Xanxus in October. He couldn't help himself, really. When Romario found a vintage World War I rifle—in a pawn shop of all places—Dino knew it was perfect for his lover. With that, and the American Civil War era pistol he'd acquired, he knew he'd found the perfect gift for the Varia boss.  
  
Xanxus didn't say much about the firearms when Dino gave them to him, but the mind-blowing sex that night—even more incredible than usual—was all he needed to reassure him he'd made right choice.  
  
"Let's go," a voice pulled Dino back to reality, and he looked up to find the Varia leader walking toward the door.  
  
"Uh... we're going somewhere?"  
  
Xanxus rolled his eyes and scowled at the other man. "We have reservations." He stepped closer to Dino, who had followed him to the door. "You're changing your clothes first. You look like trash."  
  
At this point, Dino wasn't sure that he could be surprised any more. First a gift—and a thoughtful one at that—and now dinner... out... with other people around them. It was too much for him to process, so he simply did as he was told and stumbled upstairs to change his clothes.  
  
***  
  
The quiet meal at a corner table, in the finest restaurant in town, was uneventful. That is, with the exception of the occasional death glare from Xanxus, in response to stares from other patrons in the dining room.  
  
After the meal, as they rode back to the Cavallone manor, the Varia leader turned to Dino. A gun-calloused hand gripped the back of his neck.  
  
"Your birthday's not over yet," he growled.  
  
A shiver of pleasure ran up Dino's spine as his lover's mouth forcefully covered his, and rough hands found their way into his shirt, down his chest, stopping at his growing erection.  
  
They made it only a mile or so out of town when Dino decided to properly thank Xanxus for remembering his birthday; and he did so throughout the rest of the night and into the next morning, forcing Xanxus to completely rethink his stance that gift-giving was a waste of time and effort.


End file.
